vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles Davenport
|-|Assassin's Creed Rogue = |-|Assassin's Creed III = Summary Achilles Davenport (c. 1710 – 1781) was the Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins from 1746 until 1763. A man of Caribbean and British descent, Achilles' tenure as leader of the Colonial Assassins saw the Brotherhood strengthen greatly. After a large-scale attack on the Assassins by the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order in 1763 throughout the Thirteen Colonies, the Colonial Brotherhood collapsed and disbanded. Living in exile in his manor, Achilles abandoned the Assassin ideology until his meeting with the young Ratonhnhaké:ton, whom he started to train on the boy's behest. Achilles spent his final years guiding Ratonhnhaké:ton, and this tutelage led to his apprentice's important role in the American Revolution and the extermination of the Colonial Templars. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades, sword and firearms Name: Achilles Davenport Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 41~51 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Rogue, 59~71 during the events of Assassin's Creed III Classification: Human, Master Assassin, former member of the Caribbean Brotherhood of Assassins, Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins, former captain of the Aquila Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat, Expert Freerunner, Master Fighter, Skilled Swordsman, Pressure Point Strikes, Stealth Mastery, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Master hunter, Master Tactician and Strategist, Master Survivalist, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1), Sleep Manipulation (Should be immune to his own poisons concocted by the Colonial Assassins), Extreme Temperatures and Inhospitable Conditions (Extreme heat and cold do not hamper his capability to perform missions, even when crippled he could easily dispatch of multiple guards by surprise in heavy rain), Extreme Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (As a Master Assassin and eventually Mentor, he should be comparable in strength to other Master Assassins like Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Edward Kenway. Could easily overpower BoG Shay Cormac and somewhat restrain endgame Liam O'Brien, who was now on par with endgame Shay. Fought a valiant battle against Haytham Kenway, but was ultimately defeated. Trained Ratonhnhaké:ton), higher with his Hidden Blades, sword and firearms Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Kept up on par with Haytham, but was soon defeated. Should be on par with the rest of the Assassins in the series, and even novice Assassins are capable of moving faster than ordinary humans can perceive and can dodge bullets in a similar manner to Arno Dorian) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Could somewhat restrain Liam O'Brien, who was now on par with Shay. Could still overpower Ratonhnhaké:ton despite his deteriorated condition) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ (Fodder Assassins are easily capable of withstanding high falls from over several storeys and even from the Giotto's Campanille, mandated by the Creed to survive their signature Leaps of Faith into haystacks and other impact-breaking objects and are somewhat comparable in durability to the likes of Altaïr, Edward and Ezio. Fought against Haytham Kenway for an extended period of time, but was defeated) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword and Hidden Blades. Several tens to hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, a sword, flintlock pistols, rope darts, later uses a cane and a small knife Intelligence: Gifted. Having been trained by Ah Tabai, Achilles was a skilled Master Assassin, adept in stealth, swordsmanship, melee combat, as well as freerunning, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Achilles also possessed knowledge in healing wounds shown when he tended to Myriam after she was attacked. His intelligence and organizational skills aided in the establishment of the Colonial Brotherhood which led to the Brotherhood gaining a large presence in the colonies, spanning nearly all across the Frontier, eventually allowing him to rise to the rank of Mentor. Achilles also possessed some skill as a sailor, acting as captain of the Aquila for a time. In terms of weapons, Achilles wielded a Hidden Blade, a sword, as well as a flintlock pistol. However, his skill level was outranked by Haytham Kenway in terms of swordsmanship, despite being 15 years older. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill peak-level humans. Was crippled when Haytham shot him in the knee, although this doesn't hinder his combat capabilities that much, as he had now made good use of his cane. Fell into severe depression and grief upon the loss of his wife and son to disease, and after being crippled by Haytham, his hopes were completely shattered, and thus he wasted away in his manor for 9 years before Ratonhnhaké:ton came along. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Tier 9 Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Cane Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Spear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Captains Category:Acrobats